


Something They Both Want

by errantimpulses



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantimpulses/pseuds/errantimpulses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon tries not to let himself think about Bart...but Thaddeus can't let it lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something They Both Want

This was wrong. This was so messed up, in so many ways, he didn't know where to start. All he knew that when Inertia - Thaddeus - had shown up at the Tower last month, asking for them to let him help, Bart had vouched for him. Bart, whose life had almost been completely ruined by this kid, had insisted the Titans take him in. Everyone deserved a second chance, he'd told them. Bart had said that he truly believed Thaddeus wanted to do good things. He'd said he'd seen the change himself. He'd said they needed to give Thaddeus all the help they could, to push him away from the path of a villain.

He hadn't said anything about *this*. About Kon using him for a substitute because Bart was too young and too innocent - even with all that had happened - and Thaddeus was not. Not at *all*. He was older than any of them, raised in a tube like Kon, only for hundreds of years. And as for the innocence...this had been Thadeus's idea in the first place...

Thaddeus hadn't even been there for a week before making his move. Kon had been watching TV when small hands had been placed on his shoulders, a slight smell of ozone indicating Bart. Before he could turn around, there was a voice next to his ear, low, with moist, warm breath. "This entire wing of the Tower's empty right now, except for us. We could have sex on this couch, and no one would find out." Bart's voice. A voice that affected him no matter what was being said, and for it to be saying... He could feel his face flush.

The hands had moved from his shoulders and down his shirt, the mouth had started nibbling at his ear. Kon felt...something was off. He groaned as the hands started working on his belt, but regained his self control enough to pull away and turn around. "Bart, we can't - wha?!" He'd still thought for a second that Bart had cut and dyed his hair. It was eerie how alike they looked.

Thaddeus had rolled his eyes. "I knew you were slow, but that's just pitiful." Thaddeus still had his hands down Kon's shirt, at an awkward angle. He pressed down against Kon to balance himself as he climbed over the back of the couch. He squeezed between Kon and the couch, so their thighs were touching. Thaddeus brought his hands back up to put them against the sides of Kon's head. "Did you honestly believe that Bart would say something like that? Do you even think he knows what it means?"

"No, you don't know, he's changed," Kon started, but Thaddeus waved it away.

"Not enough. He's still the same ignorant, impulsive idiot deep down inside. He's changed enough to fool you all into thinking he's different, more responsible, more grown-up. I can see though, he's still just a child. Mentally, emotionally." There was a calculating light in his green eyes which unnerved Kon. It was Bart's voice. Bart's face. Bart's lips against his. The tongue pushing into his mouth was small and hot and fast, like Kon had always imagined Bart's would be. His head hit the couch cushions, and he couldn't help but moan as Thaddeus straddled him, and started...

Kon's eyes rolled, his breath catching. This was bad. This was really bad. He had to say something, now, before he lost control. He shoved the other boy away, roughly. "Thaddeus, I don't think-"

"I know. It's alright. I'm not asking you for stimulating conversation,just sex," with that, Thaddeus took off his shirt and sat back, staring down at Kon expectantly.

"No, I mean..." Kon swallowed and stared back, taking in what was in front of him. It was Bart, ready, willing, and able. It's what he'd wanted for the longest time. "This isn't right," he whispered. "This isn't what I want..." Thaddeus looked down at him speculatively. Kon gasped as the vibrating began again.

Thaddeus leaned forward. "Yes, it is," he whispered, licking at Kon's ear. Oh *god*. Even his *tongue* was vibrating. "Close your eyes and relax. You can call me Bart, if you want." Kon whimpered and gave up.

Kon had lost track of how many times they'd been together. It was ecstasy. Sometimes Kon felt Thaddeus was working on a Super-hero's Kama Sutra - he almost seemed to approach everything as a research experience. But for all he seemed cold going in, as soon as Kon touched the backs of his knees he melted and was as passionate as anything. Kon always wondered if that would work on Bart, too. He often thought of Bart during these situations, but even though Thaddeus gave him permission to, he never called out his name.

Thaddeus did that enough for the both of them.


End file.
